This invention relates generally to online advertising and in particular to selection, placement, and pricing of advertisements in a social networking system.
Advertising systems typically choose advertisements for users using a bidding process to select advertisements. Generally, the advertisement with the highest bid wins the advertising slot and the advertisement is served in the advertising slot. In some systems, there are several advertising slots to be filled together. The individual advertisements served in each slot may have a variable size or may otherwise affect the other advertisements filled together.